The Rose
by lem0n
Summary: OneShot DHr. Lies the seed, that with the sun's love. In the spring, becomes a Rose.R&R Please


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING not even the song, though I'd like to.

The Rose

**Some say love it is a river**

**That drowns the tender reed**

We where fighting, again. I couldn't believe it I thought this time we would last at least 3 days. It must be a record. 1 day. That was the last fight we had. Maybe we were just not meant to be together, probably. I feel so overwhelmed. We where supposed to be the perfect couple. And we were, on the outside.

**Some say love it is a razer  
that leaves your soul to bleed**

No one can see that we didn't work. They expect us to be perfect. Like all the others. We don't fight. We can't. I remember his words. "Maybe we just shouldn't be" and that's how the perfect couple broke up. I don't believe in love anymore. I don't think I ever have.

**Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need**

But I still want love. Even if I pretend and say it isn't there. I don't think anyone can go without it. I know I can't. It makes you feel full and content. It used to be there with him. Then it just gave way to hate. It's okay though. I've found someone else. Someone I didn't realise was there till just then.

**I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed**

Yes, even while I was still with him, I liked someone else, someone mysterious. Like a puzzle. I have never been unable to solve something, except him.

**It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
**

I'm worried, what happens if he doesn't like me? That is highly possible of course considering who he is. I am so afraid. With one disaster, I don't want another. But he's moved on. How could he? Kissing her in plain view of everyone, maybe now people have got the message. We aren't meant to be together.

**It's the dream afraid of waking**

**That never takes the chance**

I walk up to him. I can see the others kissing out of the corner of my eye. Of course no one else knows who they are. That's the wonder of a costume ball. I dressed up to. People asked me to dance but I turned them down. I can see him. He isn't dancing either. He's just standing there, blond hair shining.

**It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give**

We are on opposite sides of the hall. It's easy to tell who he is, most handsome boy in the year. He has turned down every other girl who asked him to dance. Maybe I do have a chance, or not. If he won't dance with those beauties, who is to say he'll dance with me?

**And the soul afraid of dying**

**That never learns to live**

Our eyes meet. He walks over and takes my hand. Then he pulls me toward the dance floor. We don't need words. I don't know if he knows who I am. But right now, I don't care. Maybe I'll give myself one last chance.

**When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long**

A slow song starts. We dance together, and it just feels right, unlike when I was with him. He couldn't dance at all. I feel safe in his arms, perfectly content. Like people describe love.

**And you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong**

But it can't be, we don't know each other, and he hasn't spoken one word to me all night. Not even when he asked me to dance. But maybe that's why it's so special, we don't need words. We can just be.

**Just remember in the winter**

**Far beneath the bitter snows**

I look into his eyes, silver. I could lose myself in them, and I think I already have. He stares back into my eyes. The song is starting to end. I wish I could stay like this forever. Without my boyfriend, that isn't really there, just being here, in his arms.

**Lies the seed  
that with the sun's love**

The song stops and we just stand there. We've ended up right in the middle of the great hall. All is perfect. He looks at me again.

**In the spring  
**

And he kisses me, perfectly. Like everything else he does. I can feel his soft lips on mine. It sends shivers up my spine. He pulls me closer. And right now, I don't think I care. I don't care that I Hermione Granger, am kissing my supposed worst enemy Draco Malfoy. No because I think I just think, without words, flowers, or any candlelit dinners. I have found love.

**Becomes the rose**

Thanks. Like, Hate. REVIEW so I can make it better.

pInK cOoKie


End file.
